The present application relates to an electro-optical device and electronic equipment.
Recently, in various types of electronic equipment, such as mobile phones or portable information terminals, a liquid crystal display device is used as a display portion for visually displaying various types of information.
As an example of the liquid crystal display device, there is disclosed a liquid crystal display device that includes a liquid crystal panel which is an example of a display panel, a backlight (an illumination device), and a frame for accommodating the liquid crystal panel and the backlight.
The liquid crystal panel is configured to have a pair of substrates, a seal material formed between the pair of substrates along the outer peripheral portion of the substrate, and a liquid crystal disposed at an area surrounded by the pair of substrates and the seal material. Furthermore, the backlight has a light guide plate which is generally formed of a translucent resin, and a light source that generates light. As the light source, for example, a LED (Light Emitting Diode), a cold cathode tube or the like can be used. After the light emitted from the light source is introduced into an inner portion of the light guide plate and progresses in the inner portion of the light guide plate, the light from the light emitting surface of the light guide plate becomes a plane-shaped and is emitted to the liquid crystal layer of a liquid crystal display device, whereby display is performed.
In addition, a wiring substrate which includes, for example, FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) having flexibility is connected to the liquid crystal panel. In the wiring substrate, a drive circuit and an input terminal that are necessary for driving, for example, the liquid crystal panel are formed. An external power source or various types of external equipment are connected to the input terminal, whereby the drive signal or the electric power is supplied to the liquid crystal panel via the wiring substrate. Furthermore, there is also a configuration in which a LED which is a light source is mounted, so that the liquid crystal panel can be irradiated with the light transmitted by the light guide plate or a prism sheet.
Generally, for the reason of improving the miniaturization or the degree of freedom in the design of the liquid crystal display device, the wiring substrate has a configuration that is linearly drawn from the liquid crystal panel (the display panel) and then is bent, and thus, the wiring substrate is used in a state where bending stress is generated. Furthermore, the liquid crystal panel is accommodated in the frame by being glued to the frame or the backlight accommodated therein by an adhesive tape (double-sided tape) which provides light shielding properties. Incidentally, along with the reduction of the light shielding area of the liquid crystal panel, the surface area of the adhesive tape, which is used as the light shielding area, also decreases.
Thus, as shown by a solid line in FIG. 9, since the reaction force (the bending stress) against the bending of a wiring substrate 101 is generated in a normal direction of the display surface of a liquid crystal panel 103, there is concern that it may be difficult to support the liquid crystal panel 103 with the bonding force of the adhesive tape 102 as described above, and the liquid crystal panel 103 may peel off from the adhesive tape 102 and float from the inside of the frame 105.
In addition, the wiring substrate 101 is bent along the side end surface of the frame 105, but, as shown by a two-dot chain line in FIG. 9, the wiring substrate 101 is provided to maintain the bending (a gap) without coming into close-contact with a side end surface 105a. This is because the strength of the wiring substrate 101 is insufficient, and there is concern of damage or disconnection due to the bending stress. In addition, by having the bending (the gap), tolerance management for each component is also easy.
However, as described above, if the liquid crystal panel 103 is peeled off from the adhesive tape 102, the disadvantage such as a deviation in surface luminance of the liquid crystal display surface is generated. In addition, if the liquid crystal panel 103 floats from the inside of the frame 105, the positional relationship between the backlight 104 and the liquid crystal panel 103 is changed, which makes it difficult to effectively use the light from the backlight 104, whereby the display quality of the liquid crystal display device 100 declines.
In addition, since the wiring substrate 101 connected to the liquid crystal panel 103 has the bending (the gap) with respect to the side end surface of the frame 105, if it is inserted into a housing or the like in that state, the bending (the gap) portion is pushed into the housing or the like. Then, the force in the surface direction of the surface of the liquid crystal panel 103 acts with respect to the wiring substrate 101, whereby floating of the liquid crystal panel 103 to be connected to the wiring substrate 101 is more easily generated.
Thus, as shown in FIG. 10, a configuration, in which the reaction force of the wiring substrate 101 or the like is suppressed by providing a rib 111 or the like to push the liquid crystal panel 103 or the wiring substrate 101, has been considered (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-98811).